The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory storage medium storing a program readable by a computer of an information processing apparatus configured to communicate with a printing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, the printing apparatus, and a communication system.
An information processing apparatus communicable with a printing apparatus creates image data for printing (hereinafter may be referred to as “print image data”) and transmits the created image data to the printing apparatus. The printing apparatus executes print processing based on the received image data.